


Days of Red and Gold

by No2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: Side stories to the fic "Red and Gold"Sendak felt the tension from earlier crawl up his spine. A feeling he could not recognize sat against the bones of his spine as he watched Shiro stare into space.Small interactions between Sendak and Shiro while aboard Sendak's ship.





	Days of Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Side stories to the fic "Red and Gold"
> 
> Small interactions between Sendak and Shiro while aboard Sendak's ship.  
> Main Fic: [Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781887)

Work was your life in the empire. It took over everything, effected everything. Before the furless human came into his life he would spend days away from the comfort of his own space, the warmth of his bed, the relief of heavy armor falling to the floor. Without a reason to return to home he fell into his work for the emperor. Zarkon had many favored commanders but none favored as himself. Unlike the others Sendak had been raised to fight overseen by the emperor himself. He was broken over and over, reformed into the commander they needed. Against his training, against what was forced to make up his core, he started to feel. 

With Shiro here he began to return to his home. He came home everyday, spent some time with Shiro and slept more. He was always curious as to how Shiro spent his time. He knew the human slept much more than a Galra. Weeks later he discovered Shiro spent much of his time under the stream of water in the bathing room. He knew the human found great comfort with the warm water. He briefly wondered why when humans aren’t aquatic. But he didn't question him and never denied Shiro the comfort.

One late evening he returned home more irritated than usual. Commander Throk was starting to get his own ideas on how to run the empire. He had long rants and chatted Sendaks ear off. Sendak always thought he was a prick. 

His shoulders felt tense and tight, he held himself in a stiff uncomfortable stance all afternoon into the evening. He felt his lips subconsciously part baring his fangs in irritation every few minutes. He stepped into his room expecting Shiro to be asleep at this hour. He often was not awake when he returned and Sendak profusely denied himself that he was disappointed. 

However once Sendak stepped into his room he heard the fall of water coming from the other room. He walked in the dark dim lights to his chair and began removing the heavy armor listening to Shiro shuffle around and the peaceful sound of splashes from the other room. Sounds of heavy armor falling to the floor with loud clunks added to the sounds of water. With each piece shed he felt himself grow lighter feeling the tension fall to the ground with the armor. Each piece now sat on the floor and he huffed in just his under suit falling back into the chair. While he felt better from removing the burdensome weight the irritation still flooded his mind and body. His shoulders ached with hatred, his neck popped with discomfort. He felt his lips part again, felt the slide of his slick fang rub against the back of his lip exposing itself. He growled slightly for a moment but forced his lips closed. The action only seemed to add to his growing irritation. 

He breathed deeply and heard a voice. His ear twitched to the bathing room that Shiro still occupied. Shiro was speaking in his human language, but it sounded different somehow. The way his voice came out flowed like the water around him. Sendak grew quiet giving the odd sounds all his attention. The sounds filled his mind with a strange feeling of comfort. Not even a minute in of listing to it he felt his shoulders slack just the slightest. Shiro’s voice continued, it would raise and fall with different words. Some words came out long and slow while others short and low. He started to feel emotion in each syllable that left his mouth. It was heavy and strong, sad and wanting. Large deep breaths fell from Shiro between each sentence as the words flowed out. With each word he felt himself relax. The tension from his neck to his shoulders eased out of him. He felt the desire to close his eyes and just lose himself in what Shiro was doing with his voice. It sounded… pleasant. He felt the raise of a purr deep within his stomach but he forced it down.

After minutes of listening he was reminded of an old Galra instrument that has been long forgotten. He thinks he possibly heard one once as a young kit, but he could not fully remember. Though he would imagine that it sounded like this. Something that flowed so beautifully like Shiros voice. Something too vulnerable for the empire.

Eventually the sounds from Shiros mouth stopped and the water with it. Sendak stayed sat on the couch feeling comfortable. He watched the door open and Shiro step out with only a towel around his waist. Shiro didn't notice him until Sendak spoke.

“What were you doing.”

Shiro jumped eyes widening in surprise. He looked over to Sendak, his Tech arm lighting up for a brief moment until fading away upon realizing it was just Sendak who had spoke. His eyes met with his own and Sendak watched the skin on his face turn to an alarming color of red. The red spread from his cheeks to his ears. The sudden change of color upon his skin was worrisome.

“You are red, why?” he sat up walking over to Shiro. Concern hidden completely behind his face. He gripped Shiros face with his claws lightly, inching closer to look at the now red skin. Shiro quickly turned away from his grip face falling to the side and looking to the floor, skin still red. Sendak felt his hand twitch to grab him again but let it fall to his side.

“It just does that when I feel certain emotions.” Eyeing Sendak, he tried to explain. Stepping away from him he went to dress himself. Shiro didn't seem concerned about the sudden change to his skin, the color did start to fade. Sendak huffed angrily and let it be, though he would not forget this. Sitting back down he watched Shiro dress himself. His gaze fell to the curve of his back as he bent down, prominent spine sticking out with the strong muscles.   
Sendak scratched his arm.

“You did not answer my original question.”

Shiro did not look at him as he replied while pulling up tight trousers over his bare legs.

“What do you mean I was just singing a little.” Shiro spoke quietly. He saw his ears redden a little; he watched them curiously resting his chin over his arm.

“I’m afraid I don't understand you.” 

Now Shiro looked up from where he was dressing in the corner still half naked. His face had an expression of surprise. 

“Singing?” he questioned back.

Sendak shook his head. The word was unknown and not translating within his head. Shiro looked at him for a brief second like he was crazy. But then understanding reflected off his face.

“Do Galra not sing?”

Sendak huffed getting irritated.

“I do not know what this singing is.”

“It’s like using your voice as an instrument.” Shiro explained completely ignoring Sendaks frustration. Shiro finished dressing and started running his fingers through his hair combing it out. Sendak did not reply for a long moment. Using your voice as an instrument? He couldn’t imagine it. Galra voices where so rough and deep he didn't think they could ever produce such a clear smooth sound like Shiros had. He shook his head.

“We do not sing. I do not think our voices are capable of such a sound.”

Shiro watched him as he spoke, a hint of sadness on his fell upon his expression. Instantly he felt his hidden emotions flood his mind. His gut twitched at seeing Shiro sad. He felt his claw twitch wanting to protect. He did not like this expression the human showed so often. He hated it. He wanted to erase the sadness off his face forever. Without thinking his instincts spoke out of his mouth, to say anything that could possibly help.

“It was not unpleasant, the singing.” 

He cursed at himself internally. 

The smallest tint of red etched onto Shiros ears again and he saw a hint of a smile. 

“Oh thanks.” 

Shiro turned his gaze away awkwardly. Picking up his sketchbook he went to sit by the window. Sendak knew human ears could not move like his own, but he knew Shiro had his ears trained to him.

He sighed internally not making a sound. He felt the tension from earlier crawl up his spine. A feeling he could not recognize sat against the bones of his spine as he watched Shiro stare into space. He scratched it subconsciously not getting any relief. Slowly he sat up and walked to the bathing room to clean from the long day. 

He let Shiro be, staring into space not making a sound. His singing still echoing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!! thanks so much for reading i appreciate it so much.
> 
> next chapter: haircuts?


End file.
